J.C. Nelson
J.C. Nelson — Author (no pictures online) Website Author JC Nelson – Urban Fantasy and more About the Author JC Nelson is the author of the Grimm Agency series. The first book in that series, “Free Agent,” is available from Penguin/Ace. A Texas transplant to the Pacific Northwest, JC works for a large software company building things you’ll never know about if they are working. JC can be found by day drinking espresso and writing code, and by night writing books and playing online games badly. With his family and a flock of chickens, life is never dull. ~ The Qwillery: Interview: J.C. Nelson - July 30, 2014 A Texas native transplanted to the Pacific Northwest, JC Nelson works with software, herds chickens and children, and writes books. ~ Goodreads | J.C. Nelson : Official Bio: About JC Nelson Genres Urban Fantasy. Fantasy Writing Style Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. * Genre Key: ‘’’UF’’’=Urban Fantasy, Other Writings Anthologies: * Novels, etc: * Freebies: * Special Delivery – A Grimm Agency Christmas Special | Author JC Nelson Cover Artists * Artist: Tony Mauro: Grimm Agency series — Source: ISFdb: Cover: Free Agent Publishing Information Publishers: Ace * Author Page: Awards Quotes : J.C. Nelson Quotes (Author of Free Agent) ~ Goodreads See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * My Books | Author JC Nelson – Urban Fantasy and more ~ Author * Grimm Agency series by J.C. Nelson ~ Goodreads * J C Nelson ~ FF * Grimm Agency - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Grimm Agency Series ~ Shelfari * Grimm Agency | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - Grimm Agency series by J C Nelson ~ FictFact * J. C. Nelson - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Freebies: *Special Delivery – A Grimm Agency Christmas Special | Author JC Nelson Excerpts: *Writing Your Guilty Pleasure: FREE AGENT by JC Nelson: Excerpt *Excerpt - Armageddon Rules by J.C. Nelson - Cover Reveal - Laura Kreitzer Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: NEW SERIES! J.C. Nelson: GRIMM AGENCY SERIES World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: NEW SERIES! J.C. Nelson: GRIMM AGENCY SERIES *The Grimm Agency *Grimm Agency Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: *Short & Sweet Reviews: Free Agent by J.C. Nelson *Review: Free Agent by J.C. Nelson -Not Yet Read *5bat! Review: Free Agent (Grimm Agency #1) by J. C. Nelson | All Things Urban Fantasy *Review: Free Agent by J.C. Nelson | Back Chatting Books *Free Agent – J.C. Nelson » Bookworm Blues *Fiction Book Review: Free Agent by J.C. Nelson ~ Publisher's Weekly *Seeing Night Reviews: {Review} of Free Agent by J.C. Nelson *Between dreams and reality | Free Agent by J.C. Nelson *Free Agent by J. C. Nelson | Owlcat Mountain *Book Whispers: Review: Free Agent Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *The Qwillery: Interview with J.C. Nelson - July 30, 2014 *Most Annoying Fairytale Creatures-Guest Post: J. C. Nelson | Puddintopia Articles: * Artist: *Tony Mauro - Summary Bibliography Author: *Author JC Nelson – Urban Fantasy and more *Goodreads | J.C. Nelson (Author of Free Agent) Community, Fan Sites: *(4) JC Nelson ~ FB *J.C. Nelson (@AuthorJCNelson) | Twitter *JC Nelson on Pinterest Gallery of Book Covers Free Agent (Grimm Agency -1) by J.C. Nelson.jpg|1. Free Agent (2014—Grimm Agency series) by J.C. Nelson—Art: Tony Mauro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/20650531-free-agent?from_search=true Armageddon Rules (Grimm Agency #2) by J.C. Nelson.jpg|2. Armageddon Rules (February 24th 2015—Grimm Agency series) by J.C. Nelson—Art: Tony Mauro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/22668771-armageddon-rules Wish Bound (Grimm Agency #3) by J.C. Nelson.jpg|3. Wish Bound (August 25th 2015—Grimm Agency series) by J.C. Nelson—Art: Tony Mauro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/24612069-wish-bound Soul Ink (Grimm Agency #1.5) by J.C. Nelson.jpg|1.5. Soul Ink (2015—Grimm Agency series #1.5) eBook short, by J.C. Nelson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/23013710-soul-ink Category:Authors Category:Male Authors‎